A drop in the ocean
by KlawxXx
Summary: Kid had lived without him for almost ten years. Ten years was a dang long time, and Kid told himself-more often than not-he didn't need him. But the raven-haired teen from his past was still haunting his thoughts. Yet meeting him again, was not an option Kid had even thought possible. AU. Slash. M/M.
1. First chapter

**A/N:**

Hello there~

It would please me immensely if you would read this author note!

Some of you might know me from my other KidxLaw story, Wrong Number and some of you might not know me at all x3 But welcome to ya'll! This little plot-bunny hit me a while back, and thus, while working on WN, I started this up slowly and build it into, what I believe, will be another long on-going story (I just love to dig myself a grave. WN will be like 30+ SOMETHING chapters and I still don't see the end.) With this one though, I think it'll only be 15 to _maybe_ 20 chapters. Well, let us see x3 It may even be less.

There is something I need to warn you about with this piece of fiction; It is, more or less, an experiment for me. I am not an accomplished author in any way, I simply enjoy what I do and put as much effort into it as possible. I have, however, decided to write this story completely differently from my other. (Which wont mean much for those who havn't read either lol) but some might notice the difference. This plot-bunny is just extremely persistent and since the story will be an ON and OFF between the PAST and the FUTURE, I couldn't imagine writing it any other way.

**Note that there is dates above every section.** The timelines we go between is 2002(03) and 2012+. So it is a lapse of ten years everytime. If there is any confusion _do no hesitate to inform me_. I would rather encourage you to, so I can possibly heed it for future chapters and go back and fix this if necessary.

**Another thing:** This is meant to be from Kids POV, as he is this storys main protagonist. There is, however, some of Laws POV in the time skips from future to past. That is because it's written in third perspective; omniscient narrator. It is more for the sake of the reader really; so that Law do not become a stranger x3 I hope it will not seem too odd, though.

Before I lose you completely; **Please enjoy!**

**Original title: **Beginning of the end.

**Pairing: **KidxLaw, LawxKid.

**Summary: **Kid had lived without him for almost ten years. Ten years was a dang long time, and Kid told himself-more often than not-he didn't need him. But the raven-haired teen from his past was still haunting his thoughts. Yet meeting him again, was not an option Kid had even thought possible. AU. Slash. M/M.

**Warnings: **Mature content, explicit sexual content and under-age sexual interactions. (I'm just putting this one up for safety; in my country it's not under-age by 16 years of age, but meh, who knows with the rest of the world really?) So please heed the precaution and do not read further if it is not your thing.

-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-

**September 9th. 2012.**

September. How he hated this month. There was an immediate chill from outsite, when he opened the window in his room. There was only one story down from where he stood, the height was far from enough to even barely harm him if he chose to jump. Maybe he'd break a leg or injure some or the other, but it wasn't enough to kill. There was a sigh, barely audible among the singing of the wind, as it blew up the curtains and played with the red strains of his hair. Not even if he climbed to the roof and took the jump from there would it be enough to still his fucking life. It wasn't that he wished to die, not really. He just hated this fucking month so much, this fucking day in particular. September the 9th. It was always this time a year it would start all over again, they would come; the dreams; burrying everything he had worked for to forget the three fourths of the year beneath their force. There was no escaping them, no escaping those blasted memories he just wanted to get rid of once and for all. It was like an endless circle, a snake biting at its own tail and then slowly starting to devour itself. It always started this day, September the 9th, when the first dream came; the first memory. Then day after day, week after week, month after month, until the end of the year, he would relive that same past from where those condemned memories originated from. A past that begun 10 years ago...

The covers of the bed felt heavy as he drew them over himself, laying down on his side. He already knew he would find no rest tonight, he never did once the cycle repeated itself. He felt cursed, year after year the same crap. But he was determined to see it through, now that it couldn't be avoided there was no reason to resist. His eyes closed as he took a deep, steadying breath, preparing himself. He had stayed up later than what was his want, his body was exhausted and so was his mind, sleep would come fast. He could no longer push it further. It was memories he wanted to forget that would come with these dreams, but he couldn't say they were all bad. They just always left a hollow, empty feeling behind and he would always awake to this feeling. He would always awaken to darkness; and always was he completely alone. As sleep came, so did the dreams. They always started the same way; an all boys highschool, a shared dormitory and a short circuit, the entire school suffering from a blackout... They never changed, they were always the same. But then again... Memories never changed.

**September 9th. 2002.**

The flickering light from the candle was the only source of light in the small two-person room in the boys dormitory. It glowed brightly from it's perch on a wooden desk on the window side of the room, but it was only strong enough to barely illuminate the two bodies in the middle of the floor, tangled in heated limbs and passion. It was two boys; adolescent; still only in their middle teens. One was hovering, pinning the other-smaller one of them-to the floor by his wrists and they were both panting harshly as their hips rolled against each other. It was clumsy; hasty movements; almost akward. But neither boy cared as the pleasure gained outweighted everything else. It wasn't enough, however, not this time; there wasn't enough friction and one of them wanted more. Much more.

"Hah.. ah-aah, Eustass-ya," The smaller of them moaned-the one pinned to the floor-with ebony hair and a slender, lithe built. His wrists came free when he startled his partner, rolling his hips particular hard, and nimble legs tangled with more muscular ones. Groaning, the boy on top released his grip and soon found his head yanked back, dexterous fingers having tangled in his fiery locks. Lips and teeth found a tender spot on his neck, leaving him momentarily paralyzed. In a matter of breath-stolen seconds their positions were reversed and the limber of the two crawled on top, running his exploring hands over semi-definite musculature. It is what had him attracted to the red-head in the first place, his form almost athletic, but with the undertones of someone who worked out everyday. Now, if he just wouldn't scowl all the time; Eustass Kid could almost be considered handsome.

"What the fuck do you want, Trafalgar?" His breathing was slightly laboured-his pulse still quick-which was no surprise to him, given their current situation. _Fuck, he felt hot!_ The burning in his loins was not the least defused, though the raven-haired above apparantly wanted to drag things out. What was it with this switch in positions, anyway? Kid always topped! Not that they had ever gotten further than dry-humping and groping; maybe that's what Law wanted? To go all the way? His breath almost hitched by the idea alone and he had to swallow around a lump. Their-whatever it was they had-had only been on for a few weeks now, but Kid was _definitely_ ready for more. He really, really, _really _wanted to take things further; to loose his fucking virginity already; they were 16 for fucks sake! Which was probably what kept him from pinning Law down again; the boy fucking had to say the words! And he better hurry...

A low chuckle was Laws first response, these long, teasing fingers trailing over the left side of Kids face as Law took him in; his grayish eyes-absolutely onyx in the modest flicker from the candle-twinkling mischieviously. From the start, had it been Law who always initiated these intimate-Kid didn't even know what to call them-sessions? Law came onto him first, these two weeks ago, and why the fuck Kid hadn't refused, since they had practically never really talked before-had nothing in common whatsoever-well... It had a lot to do with Laws character. (And the bet he lost, but that was not something he was _ever_ going to admit.) Trafalgar Law was mostly known around campus as an enigma; a genius for his age; a prodigy, but also a royal asshole, seemingly uncaring about anyone else but himself, and a few of his selected friends perhaps; those he had _was_ few. It was the way Kid had viewed him, too, and not much had changed this view actually, besides how this asshole had since then gotten under his skin; _Way_ more than he should have initially allowed. Law could make Kid go completely mad with just a single, heated stare from those smokey eyes. And when his hands, mouth and body came into play... _Fuck._ Law was definitely an eyeturner. It was those erotic antributes of Laws that made Kid close an eye to his elsewise over-confident nature. It wasn't that the red-head was _really_ _that much different_, but where their personalities were concerned they definitely clashed. And not in a pretty way, mostly.

It only made this much more sweeter; after a rather turbulent day with boring classes and Law nagging and pissing him off at every opportune moment-which was almost all the time, how the fuck did he do that?-Kid liked when they were able to come together like this; to let off steam and sort out their differences in a raw, ancient, no-words-really-needed sort of way. And now it seemed like he finally got to fuck Law too, that guy had been a damn tease about it for far too long.

"Why, Eustass-ya. Do not like my pace?" It wasn't hard to tell that the bastard was enjoying himself, practically cooing as he tangled nimble fingers anew in Kids bloody tinted hair. Law had on more than one occasion expressed his delight for the strong hair color, which Kid found extremely strange, almost to the degree where it became borderline ridiculous, but he wasn't really one to complain either. Especially not when Law often showed his appreciation with mind-blowing, pleasuring actions. Laws blunt nails scraped over the sensible skin of his scalp and Kid hissed out between grounded teeth. Despite his almost frail countenance, Law was far from a lightweight and he was never, _never_ tender about his touches. He was lithe, flexible and Kids opposite in almost everything; which made this insane attraction between them... Well, insanely twisted. Before that day, two weeks ago-Law out of the blue deciding to start something-Kid hadn't even looked at him twice. But to say that the ebony haired male hadn't managed to change that... Kid had never wanted anything so bad in his life before as he wanted Trafalgar Law; _wanted _him; wanted to possess him in body and soul. Yet it was still only basic hormonal reactions, just sex and the mutual attraction that sometimes occured. Not that he didn't wish to screw with Laws mind too; pollute Law in every aspect of the word-though he was far from innocent-Kid would take him over, make sure that no matter what, Eustass Kid would always be imprinted in the mind of Trafalgar Law. As well as his body.

Apparantly, Laws objective was similiar. Those wandering hands were like branding iron on his skin, burning the flesh wherever they touched.

"Fuck no," Kid growled, though it came out more like a mutter. "Let me fuck you already, you fucking tease," To emphasize his words Kid grasped a handful of Laws buttocks between his hands, squeezing the flesh suggestively and ground the pert rear over his rock hard erection; the friction far from enough through the thin barrier of their under garment. Law was still gasping-taken by surprise-his brows furrowing as his lids fluttered close. He bit at his lower lip harshly, supressing lewd noises that had Kid grunt with renewed arousal and he lifted Law by his ass again, to grind him down with anewed purpose.

"Oh _god_," Law moaned, fisting his hand in Kids hair much more forcefully and pulled at the strains, all the while ignorant towards what sort of pain it must bring Kid; he was too vivid to care; too engrossed in the pleasure shooting mercilessly up his spine. "Fuck you're impatient!" He snapped, but it was not anger that laced his words. As further verbal exchanges became superflous-arousal overtaking both boys completely-lips met and teeth clashed in the hastened purpose of quickly finding some relief; both silently agreeing to take it as far as it would go. Laws hands had already moved from Kids hair and the dexterous fingers were now clawing at his plain blue boxers; a single objective in mind. Kid knew that with just a few more rolls of his hips he could make them both loose themselves in the pleasure-give up on moving past first stage-so he stopped. As good as it felt, he wanted Law beneath him now, wanted to tear off those bloody annoying garments and finally take from him what he had wanted all along. Law wasn't objecting much as he was trown off, aside from a pained groan as he hit the floor where he'd been-not so carefully-tossed at. Kid was over him at once, swatting Laws hands away as he tried to pull him closer; those briefs had to go first, and wasn't kind fingers that tangled in the fabric of Laws under garment. The seam nearly tore as Kid pulled the offending boxers down, over slender legs and nimble feet. It was tossed wherever, his own quickly following.

Law was leaning on his arms, his elbows propped on the floormat beneath as he eyed Kid through heavy lashes; anticipating his next move. When the red-head hovered over him and then went to cover his lighter form with his own, heavier one, Law immediately pushed his hand against Kids shoulder; telling him to back off. Kids frown was deep and the displeasure edged even deeper in his features, but Law just shook his head.

"Wait! You can't just take me like this you ass, if you don't prepare me it'll hurt like hell," That wasn't something the ebony haired was very interested in and it was clear Kid knew little to nothing about this; not that Law was really that much more experienced, but he'd at least done some research.

"And how the fuck do you suggest I do that?" Kids retaliation was rapid and he almost growled, so fed up with this ever waste of time; couldn't they just fuck already? But Law chuckled and cupped his face between his palms-placing a kiss on the sharp nose-as he pressed their foreheads together. When he answered, his voice was almost kind.

"You big brute, I brought lubricant of course," Lubricant, ey? How come the guy was so well prepared? With some insight Kid realised Law had been planning this all along and somehow that was so fucking _satisfying_, that he for a moment there didn't pay attention and Law was suddenly standing.

Locating the wayward pants was harder than he had first thought, but he spotted them and went to rummage through his pockets; finding the glossy bottle and grasped it tightly. He turned towards Kid, an annoying, self-satisfied smirk gracing his lush lips.

"Just because _you_ are so highly unintelligent, not thinking ahead as usual,does not mean I am the same; of course I came prepared," It was like Law had read Kids mind, but the red-head only snorted; was the fucker trying to ruin the mood? Well, Kid wouldn't fucking allow that, so he let the insult pass for the higher purpose. As-what seemed like _forever_ to Kid-Law finally came to stand before him, crouching down and popping the cap of the tiny bottle, his hand pushed against Kids shoulder once again; guiding him to lay back. The red-head corked a brow at that, looking at Law with some disbelief. What? He wanted Kid on his back? Why the fuck would- The thought process was momentarily halted the moment Law straddled him, sitting on his lower middle, Kids cock trapped behind him and sliding up against the crease in between Laws buttocks. _God_, that felt sorta... He watched then-completely entranced-how Law coated his fingers in the sticky substance and slid his hips forward; giving Kid a pretty nice view of that puckered hole. And _fuck_! When those-now sleeked-fingers prodded the entrance, Kids breath hitched as Law pushed one through and started to finger fuck himself.

Shit. Suddenly it became extremely uncomfortable; the sight before him was so mindblowing Kid felt himself come undone. Shit shit _shit_! Why did Law have to take his sweet time?

-*.*-*.*-*.*-

"Ah! Hah.. ahh," Law moaned, adding another finger, the prodding digits scissoring and made room for him to eventually add a third one too. He didn't want to take any chances; they were both teens, but even so, Kid still wasn't on the small side of the scale where size was considered. Lucky bastard really, considering there was still many more years left to grow in. Law knew he was the first who'd get to sample from Kid and his body, and actually felt delighted about the idea that it was he, Law, that-all the same-took Kids virginity. Well, Law also gave his to Kid, so they were sorta even. And he would definitely get to have Kid in the same position he was in now; one day he would. For now he was okay with being the bottom, though that didn't mean he couldn't top; and top he would.

-*.*-*.*-*.*-

The fingers were withdrawn and slipped from Laws sleeked up opening with a fantastically wet sound. As if it hadn't been toturing enough having to watch that erotic scene unfold before him-with no kind of friction for his straining member-Kid now also had to wait for Law to slide back over his legs and pour more of the lubricant over his hand, in order to prepare Kids erection as well. Kid was about to tell him to fucking get it going already, but every thought of protest died on his tounge when Laws wet fingers wrapped around him; grip tight and merciless as he-without wasting time-pumped his fist in hard strokes. Fuck! Damn damn damn! _FUCK! _Kid actually hadn't realised how close he was; watching Law erotically preparing himself just moments before had definitely only goated his arousal further. And now with those nimble fingers around him... The fuck as if it was it going to end here! He wouldn't allow that!

"S- stop!" He groaned and swatted Laws hand away, causing the raven-head to look up at him, his smokey eyes somewhat amused despite how he tried to fake a puzzled look; bastard wasn't the least confused, he knew exactly why Kid called this to an halt. Grinding his teeth together, the red-head wrapped his fingers around a slim wrist and started tugging Law up; to where he wanted him right now. "Just get the fuck up here, _now_," Laws chuckle fueled his annoyance, but the boy complied and slid up-rather gracefully-making sure to trap Kids erection between his butt cheeks and rocked his hips slowly. Kid groaned and growled in warning. _Fucking tease!_ Law chuckled again, but then he started to move again... Laws expression was hard to make out in the dim light of the candle, especially because he was facing away from the light, his back towards the desk. But Kid was pretty sure there was no visible trace of nervousity-not that there needed to be-he _knew_ Law was nervous. He felt it when the palms pressed down on his chest moved, fingers flexing and the boy lifted himself up, guiding Kid to his entrance.

There was a sharp intake of air from both boys as the head of the cock propped against the sleeked opening. The skin stretched to accommodate him, taking him in slow; inch by inch. Law was starting to tense above him-his breath distinctively laboured-blunt nails digging into the skin beneath their reach. Kids own breath staggered and it was suddenly impossible to concentrate on anything but the tight, constricting heat. Everything became scorching heat and he was consumed by it, there was no mercy.

"Ow, fuck!" Law cursed through gritted teeth, the pain evident in his voice, but he didn't stop to pause before Kid was already half enclosed. There was another pained sound; a whimper, but Kid was so far gone by that point; he didn't fucking _care_ if Law was in pain. It felt so... It was just so... Fuck it was _amazing_! Kid couldn't recall ever having felt something so intense-not even Laws elsewise _very_ talented mouth could keep up with this-he was completely overwhelmed by the pleasure. Shit, this was it. He was in that moment, finally loosing his virginity and he fucking _loved_ it! Deciding Law was moving far too slow for his liking, Kids hand found slender hips and without further ado, he pushed Law fully down upon himself; relishing in the cry that came from the raven haired. Even though it was a cry of pain.

-*.*-*.*-*.*-

_Fuck, fuck, fucking shit! _It was like being split in two! The pain was so excrutiating that Law agonized over what a real fool he'd been, thinking he could avoid this if he was just generous enough with the lubricant. Well, apparantly no first time was painless-pfft, and he'd honestly thought that only applied to girls-now he knew it did not. There was not even one little ounce of pleasure in this and Law was _very certain_ something had teared, and he was now bleeding. And who the fuck did Kid think he was? There was a bloody good reason that Law had picked this position to begin with; it would be the one causing least pain-or so he had thought-since he had the upperhand, more or less. Apparantly, Eustass was of different mind, taking charge because _he_ could not feel how fucking painful this was. What a selfish bastard! There was not much Law could really do, he soon realized. The grip Kid had on his hips wasn't relenting and the red-head suddenly arched his back, planting his feet solidly on the floor. Kid used this newfound leverage to lift Law anew and while he pushed the boy down, Kid also thrust upwards, angling them thrusts to penetrate even deeper. That tore a scream from Laws throat, already aching from the labouring breaths and Law was starting to think Kid was actually relishing in causing him pain, because the red-head wasn't stopping.

-*.*-*.*-*.*-

Luckily for Law, it didn't take Kid that long to reach his peak; already having been stimulated tremendously beforehand, by just watching-and feeling-Law prepare them. His teeth grit to stiffle any sound and Kid felt a spasm rush through his body, as the strings of the cord that held him back snapped apart. Needless to say that the orgasm that ripped through him was the most mindblowing, epic release he'd ever felt to days date. And that was all thanks to Laws tight, constricting heat and the way the ebony haired boy contracted around him, milking him for all he was worth. Kid knew he owed him credit, at least and he held Law close as he rode out the pleasure, swimming in post-ormasmic bliss. Fuck. Kid could hardly even think straight and he panted hard as he laid there, barely registering when Law began to squirm.

-*.*-*.*-*.*-

The smaller boy pushed against the red-head and finally managed to loosen Kids hold enough so he could slip away. Law was pretty agitated and he felt so raw and sore. But he knew Kid was definitely not noticing the way he winced with every move. _Fuck it hurt!_ It was like he'd taken a scolding brand of iron up his backside, not Kids cock. Law knew, if he said that out loud, the ego-centered, red-haired bastard would only take that as a compliment. He was so _mad_ at Kid in this moment, but he could deny it all he wanted; Law couldn't really blame him... He hadn't felt it, but the pleasure had been so obvious in Kids features and if the situation had been reversed, Law wondered if he wouldn't have taken advantage also... It could all be the same, it still hurt as fucking hell. Law tried to distance himself as much from the red-head as possible, but he didn't get very far before he was snatched around his ankle and forcefully pulled backwards. The sudden movement shot a fresh wave of pain down his center and Law yelped, biting harshly at his lips.

-*.*-*.*-*.*-

Wow, so much blood... Kid had first seen it on himself, after he had recovered enough to sit up and it hadn't been a pretty sight. That's when he had noticed Law-the source of the blood-crawling away, a wince accompanying his every move. Now that Kid was more clear in his head, he felt the guilt hit him full force in the stomach and-intending to apologize-he grapped Laws ankle and yanked him back. That the movement caused Law more pain shouldn't have been a surprise, but Kid was completely shocked when he saw Laws equally shocked and painfilled expression. The red-head immediately released the limb he was grasping, but before he could utter even a single word of worry, a fist connected to his chin and send him backwards, groaning beneath the force of the blow.

"What the fuck?!" Anger instantly welled up, a sheer reaction of the temper Kid had always had trouble controlling, but he had to bite his tounge when his eyes connected with Laws. That the ebony haired boy was angry was a given, hell, if it had been Kid in his position, he would have ripped whoever apart who had dared to made him bleed, but it wasn't Laws anger that had him currently petrified. The smokey eyes were positively blazing, black and omnious in the dim light from the candle, but the moist sheen of hot tears was leaving Kid absolutely dumbfounded, and speechless. Law was crying? It could just be from the pain, cause honestly, Kid was pretty sure he'd hurt him enough to draw tears; though it had been unintended, he'd really not meant to cause him any pain. Bullshit. The guilt was weighing down heavily, but Kid couldn't deny that when he'd actually been inside of Law, he hadn't cared shit about what the raven haired felt at all. Fuck, he'd been so selfish and stupid and it was completely his own fault.

"Don't fucking touch me, Eustass," Laws voice was low, but seething and a shiver travelled the path of Kids spine. He had never seen Trafalgar so upset before and the more he sat there, completley statuesque, the more Laws tears seemed to well up, until they finally broke through the confines and trailed down his cheeks. Kids breath hitched and he wanted to reach out, wanted to pull him close and say that he was sorry, but he was too afraid to move, too afraid that he'd just make it all worse. However, it seemed like him just sitting there, staring, _did_ make it all worse and Law was suddenly screeching.

-*.*-*.*-*.*-

"You fucking bastard! Don't you ever touch me again! _I HATE YOU!_" Law didn't notice how Kid cowered under his words, since he was far too occupied trying to get to his feet so he could get the hell out. It wasn't an easy thing with the throbbing pain in his backside and his legs were shaking as he stood up. But Law was stubborn and he wasn't fucking weak, he could take this! His balance was almost non-existing, but he managed to grap his pants and make his way to one of two beds in the room, completely careless about smearing any of the slowly drying blood, that stained the inside of his thighs, on the white linned. He sorta hoped he'd get Kid in trouble for this, if anything, he fucking desurved that after this. What had been the icing on the cake for Law was that Kid just sat there, like a dumbstruck fool, doing _nothing_. With a little difficulty, Law adorned his undergarments and got his pants over his hips, albeit wincing a bit in the process. Shit, this was probably going to hurt for a while

He felt like he'd been used, but it was his own fucking fault; he knew it'd be like this. It was supposed to be fun, no strings attached and just two teenagers exploring the before unexplored sexual territories. That had been his objective from the beginning. And the reason why he'd chosen Eustass Kid? Well... The red-head had appealed to him in more than one way. He was tall and quite muscular for a 16 year old boy. He had the most menacing looks Law had ever encountered, but that was also Kids charm; his rugged appearance and non-handsome features totally did it for Law. That Kid wasn't obviously handsome didn't mean he wasn't still sexy as hell, Kid was _very_ attractive, at least to Laws standards. And believe him, he was _quite_ picky.

It had just supposed to be fun and it _had_ been fun, up until this moment, that is. Eustass being Eustass just had to go and fucking ruin it. Why was Law even surprised? He had just never expected it'd seriously hurt so bad. Almost more mentally than physically, though Law would call it a draw. It hurt inside because he actually really _liked_ Kid. Liked him a little more than he would admit. But looking at the brute, still partially paralyzed on his perch on the floor, it became so apparant how little he actually thought of Law. Kid didn't care shit, it was so obvious. And that stung, it stung badly. Law bit his lower lip hard and grit his teeth against the flesh, making a sound of dissaproval. So when he said he didn't want Kid to ever touch him again, he fucking meant it! Did he hate Kid? ...No. The bastard red-head didn't need to know that, though. He should just leave him alone. At least until he regained his dignity; he'd definitely just lost over half of it.

-*.*-*.*-*.*-

It wasn't before Law had gathered all his things and already half way to the door, despite the occasional staggering, that Kid was shaken from his stupor and was immediately to his feet.

"Hey! Where the fuck are you going?" Anger shot through him again. Where the _hell_ did Law think he was going! He couldn't just leave Kid behind like this, and what did the raven head mean with Kid was never to touch him again? Law had started this shit in the first place! But Kid was soon cowering anew under Laws seething glare and a lump formed in his throat. Maybe he should really stop and think, treading the waters carefully right now was definitely the better move, but Kid couldn't help being... well, Kid.

"I'm going back to my dormitory and you better not follow," The words were like biting ice, so frosty cold that Kid, no matter how much he wanted to, couldn't say another word. Law was out of the door not even a second later, slamming it behind him.

As if on cue, the candle burned out and left Kid completely alone in the dark room, devoid of any light.

**September 9th. 2012.**

He awoke to that same darkness, where he had been left to that same day, ten years ago. He sat up in his bed, his hand shaking even as he ran it over his face. The start of the cycle, the start of when the memories would return and replay, time after time again, always left him completely breathless. It should have all ended that day, September the 9th. But it hadn't and Eustass knew for a fact that it was because of that, that these dreams... memories... recallings of the past... it was why they always begun this exact date. Because of what had happened that day had truly changed everything. It had been the beginning of this never ending circle and an relationship that should have never existed to begin with. Despite back then it had appeared as a lost cause. It had been the beginning of the end. A beginning that should have never been...

He knew he would not get much else sleep that night, so Eustass rose and made his way to the bathroom. Under his breath, as he stood before the mirror - hardly able to even gaze at himself and see how destroyed he was becoming - Eustass cursed. He cursed the day he had fallen trapped to the raven haired boy. He cursed the memories that would forever haunt him and he cursed himself for not having realized all this back then; how poisonous the other had proven to be.

Eustass finally looked up and saw the hollow, empty man that gazed back at him. This time of the year he was completely ruined.

Would he ever forget Trafalgar Law?

**End of Chapter 1.**

**A/N:** Pffft, teenagers, really x3 Anyway! I really hope you enjoyed this and would appreciate a feedback in form of a review. Thank you very much! Oh and I love long reviews (hint, hint) *grins* XD


	2. Second chapter

**A/N:**

Hello again, welcome to second installment.

First off, thank you TONS for all the wonderful feedback! Alerts, faves and, especially those who reviewed; thanks for it all! My little experiment has been warmly taken and I am glad so many seems to like the story so far :) Let's hope it stays so xD ahaha.

To the readers of Wrong Number, I want to you to know I'm not neglecting the story to do this. I've just decided to let the inspiration take me down its paths. Updates will without a doubt be slow, but that's for both stories; this and WN the same. I've reached a tough spot in life and I am taking time to sort it out. However, both stories will be completed, I swear you that. No matter how long it takes :)

**Please note:** Date and year is, as usual, at the top, so it shouldn't be too hard to keep up with. I even added parantheses with past and present to make it easier, so yeah x3 there you go...

**Again:** I want to stress that, despite how Kid is the main protagonist, there will be quite a bit of Laws POV in almost every chapter. That is, again, because of how this being told in omniscient narrator, plus it helps giving and understandment of what goes through his head as well. (Just take it as a treat, lol x3)

**Warnings:** Language (Teenagers, what can I say?) and possibly some OOC, though I hope not. Yet it's still AU, so a bit OOC is very much hard to avoid. Explicit sexual content and under-age sexual interactions. (If 16 is underage. Mostly here for safety.) Also grammatical mistakes and misspellings might occur. I've not yet found a beta.

**Disclaimer:** Wish I did, but I own nothing.

Without further ado; Please enjoy :D !

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter two.**

**September 18th. 2012 (Present.)**

The liquid poured easily from flask to glass and as it filled, the bottle was in the end left empty. Empty and hollow; devoid of substance; devoid of anything - now it was just an empty bottle. A nothing. There was a soft cling from where glass met the polished surface of the granite worktop, as he placed the bottle aside. The sound was, however, drowned out by the rythmic beating from the bass blasting from the speakers, accompanied by dull piano play and a female voice. Techno was so not his thing, that was for sure.

It was always so obnoxious loud in the bar he worked at, if not from the music, then from the drunken costumers, teens and adults alike, embarrassing themselves among each other. It wasn't that Eustass was not young himself, that he could not relate - he was only 26 after all. Honestly, he should rather be out there, have some serious fun and try and forget everything else. But alcohol wasn't the solution to his problem, however. He was rather sure it would only worsen it, actually. There was another soft cling, this time from glass touching glass, as he accidently clanked a now filled drink against the empty bottle. Even as soft as the sound was, it was still enough to cause a jimble of echo to course through him, richocheting against the hollow walls of his soul - the music from the speakers no longer enough to drown it out; this emptiness within him. He found himself staring, his gaze lingering on the bottle for a second time and he came to see the resemblance of this flask and himself.

Eustass knew how pathetic he was behaving in his melancholy, yet there was absolutely nothing he could do preventing it; it was how he felt. Every year, at the start of this cycle, he tried to cut off every shred of emotion. Even when it left him as empty and void of life as a zombie - like this bottle - it was all he could do not to lose himself. If he allowed himself to feel, it would only weigh him down and cause a depression, which in the end would swallow him up completely. Not that he wasn't depressed already. Seriously. He knew it was how the outer world saw him this time of the year, because it was always the same. The people around him - not the strangers, because he didn't care shit about them - but the people close to him, those he considered family... They went out of their way not to treat him any different, despite how Kid knew they wished to; wished they could do something; anything. A few of them - he knew - found him piteous, and well, he was piteous, so he could hardly blame them.

Someone came up and demanded his attention, even went so far as to wave a hand in front of him when he stalled in reacting; amber orbs sullenly starring at that bottle still. If Kid had had the surplus, that cocky attitude - even from a costumer - would have ticked him off tremendously and he would probably had ended up pushing the bottle down the mans throat. Yet as luck seemed to be on the costumers side, Eustass was far too mentally exhausted to even care and he took the order without further preamble. Once the man had gotten his drink - and scurried off - Kid picked up the empty bottle, this time scowling at it. It was empty, so it was nothing but trash now - recycling trash, but still trash. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he dropped the flask in the trashbin without as much as a second glance, it was better this way. He should concentrate on his shift, rather than allow himself to wander off in thoughts he was better left without. Yet as time passed and Eustass hardly even interacted with anyone, other than the occassional costumer - whom soon realised he wasn't up for any chatting - the time came for him to pack his things and wander home.

Kid knew he should consider himself lucky that he was able to keep this job, despite his lack of true spirit, or enthuiasm. The need for money aside, Eustass actually only went to work because he needed something to busy himself with. He needed something to help him forget, to keep himself moving on. Had his boss been anyone else than his former brother in law, Kid would probably had been kicked out a long time ago. Yet Shanks also knew Kids true need for this job was other than the cash involved. Not that it did much to distract him, but it was better than nothing.

After putting his jacket on and grabbing his bag from the staff room, Eustass simply waved off-handely to his fellow co-workers when they wished him a good night. They meant well, but a good night was as far from what he would get as it could come. Normally he would work for as long as he could, all through the night if possibly, but today his shift had ended rather early. Mostly because of his other part-time job, starting early the next day. So it was only a little past 11 PM when he arrived at home, carefully twisting the key in the lock, as he wasn't sure whether the kids were up or not; there was light in the kitchen, but sometimes, Erin would forget to turn them off before she went to bed. As soon as he stepped inside, Kid knew that wasn't the case this time, though, when he was suddenly knocked backwards by two bundles of energy.

"Uncle Kid!" The boys yelled in chorus, completely synched as was the want of identical twins. Despite himself, Kid couldn't help but crack a smile. It didn't matter how foul a mood he was in, his two, 6 year old nephews always managed to lighten up the dark void that was his life. Each of them were hugging each of his legs and Kid had to twist a bit to properly close the front door behind himself, closing out the chill of the night all the same.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Was all he could ask, lifting a shaved brow as he did so, but both boys just snickered, shaking their heads.

"Dun wanna!" They screeched, though more in playfulness than in protest. Just as Kid was about to ask where their mother - his older sister, Erin - was at, a heavy sigh came from the entrance to the kitchen and Kid lifted his head to see her standing there, arms crossed and expression a bit exasperated.

"It's the same everytime they know you'll be home early. You shouldn't be surprised," Despite how tired she sounded - and looked - Erin was stil sporting a small smile on her lips. Kid merely frowned, not that it wasn't nice how much the kids adored him, but he couldn't help but feel that it wasn't fair. It had been a little over a year now, since Erin and the kids came to live with him. Mostly because she had refused to stay in their old house after she and her - now ex - husband had decided to get a divorce. But despite that it was all done and over with, Erin had yet to find them a new home - her only excuse being how the boys had grown on Kid; that they'd be heartbroken if seperated from him. Bullshit. It wasn't him the boys needed for a father figure, since their own father was perfectly cut for that role as it was. Yet they hardly ever saw their father anymore, even though he still lived in the same city, same district even. And that's what wasn't fair; it wasn't fair that Erin projected her own dislike for the man she had once loved, over to their children and thereby kept them from their own father. Kid had tried to talk with her on this subject many times, but did she ever listen? Of course not. Stubbornity was a Esutass family trait, apparantly. Not that it made him feel any better about the situation that put him in, especially not considering he worked for the man Erin had been married to for over 8 years; Leroux Shanks.

Kid decided not to answer her and simply snatched each boy - gently of course - by their necks and guided them towards the stairs. "I am home now, so it's bedtime," He pushed them along, ignoring their whiny protests and Erins half-concealed laughter. After some sulking, they both conceded and finally made their way to their joint bedroom; which was drastically getting too small to accommodate the three of them, yet it was all Kid could offer. Another reason for Eustass to have a talk with his sister, about her finally finding them another place to live at, where mother and children could have their own rooms. Kids house just wasn't build for a family and it was not like he would ever get one himself, at this rate. Not that he wanted to, but still.

"You should get to bed, too, Erin," He said without turning her way and merely went to shrug out of his jacket, placing it on the hanger on the wall adjacent to the front door. His sister knew better than anyone, what fragile mood he was in this time of the year and didn't complain. She did, however, sigh and reach out with her hand to ruffle his hair, as she passed him. "Don't stay up too late either, Kid," Was her only response, before she started up the stairs to join her children.

"Yeah, yeah," When she was finally out of sight, Kid sighed and made his way to the kitchen, immediately starting on a batch of coffee. She could say whatever she wanted, but this was his house and she wasn't his mother. He stood in silence as the machine worked and the scent of the dark drink filled the room. There was no way Kid was going to bed yet, or anytime soon. When the coffee was finished, Kid snatched a mug from the cupboard and filled it, before he made his way to the small livingroom compartment and sat down in the only couch he had. He held the ceramic cup between his palms and felt its warmth spread to his hands, it was hot enough to burn the skin, yet he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Roughly nine days had passed since the official start of this cycle he was currently trapped within. It had been days - or rather nights - filled with the same dreams, evolving around past memories from his teenage life. Yet it was this day today, the 18th of September, that marked the date of when everything had truly changed back then. There was no possible way he could have known, but if Kid'd had even the slightest premonition that it'd come to this in the future, he would never had done as he did. That goes without saying, because who would trap themselves in such a predicament on purpose? Such heart-break, and all because of another teenager of same age and same gender. Not that Trafalgar Law had ever been just _any _other teenage boy. He had been the only one who had ever managed to truly capture Kids interest and steal his heart... only to crush it with cruel intents some while after. Eustass tightened his fingers around the mug and tilted it as he brought it to his lips, downing the contents in one gulp. The liquid burned all the way down, as it had not had time to cool off. Yet it was a burn that was welcomed.

Tonight - when he no longer had any choice and _had_ to go to sleep - it would hardly be any different from any other night since September the 9th. Yet, whereas his dreams this past week had been about the following seperation from Law - result of their first real night together - this nights dream would differ from those, in the aspects of further stupid actions. If he had just known beforehand... Kid grit his teeth and discarded the mug on the small coffee table before him, only to cover his face with his now free hands. There was nothing he could do and as much as he despised himself for being absolutely helpless against it, these memories - he knew - were ones he in any other case would have treasured. If just Law had still been around... If he hadn't... Kid clamped his fingers down around his face, feeling the dull pain from where his nails dug into the soft skin. He was trembling a bit, a wave of slight causing him to shudder and he felt disgusted by his own weakness.

It was just the beginning still, there was yet so much more to come. He had tried it so many times, year after year for the past ten years; it was always the same. And every single time, he wondered if it would ever stop; when would he start to move on? Move past it and find himself again?

Somewhere, Eustass was afraid that day would never come.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**September 18th. 2002. (Past).**

Nine days.

Nine fucking days!

The gravel crunched beneath the heavy, black boots of the fiery haired young man, currently stomping on his path towards desired destination. The bubble shaped, black-tiled roof of the massive building came into view first, followed by the hideous green painted brick walls. The design was awful - looking upon it you'd think the architect must've been on something drug related - but only from the outsite, as the interior furfilled its purposes as well as anything else; yet stylish it was not. The gymnasium was huge, meant for a many great students to practice various activities all at the same time. The most expansive room had spectator spaces, a great row of benches alongside the long ends of the gym for when the school assembled for games or informational gatherings; there even was a small dojo located behind, adjacent to the smallest gym hall.

Where Kid was going, though, was none of those places. Every step he took - even as he entered the bulding and ventured its corridors - were heavily betraying his mood, which could only be described as furious. He had had enough, it was as simple as that. A string of profanities slipped from beneath his breath and sped up, until he finally came to halt in front of a white-washed, wide door; entrance to the boys locker rooms in this half of the building - the teatrical half, as well as meant for gymnastic arts. Kid wasn't one for gymnastics, nor teater, but he rather enjoyed athletic sports and ball-play; every physical activity that didn't include choreographic excercises and manuscripts, really. And wasn't it the deprivation of one of his favorite activities that had led him here? Yes, yes it was.

The red-head had always believed, that Trafalgar Law provoking him, taunting him just for the fun of it; trying to get a rise out of Kid - which also always succeeded - was as annoying as it could become. How fucking wrong he had been. Having Law ignoring him like the pest was the epitome of _worse than bad_, and definitely way more annoying. It pissed Kid off for more reasons than one. Especially because he wasn't supposed to feel this way, he wasn't supposed to _care_. But he did care, he _fucking_ cared alright! More than once, Kid would convince himself it was only because of his poor libido, being crushed so fulesome under Laws continuously neglecting of it. Mind you, Law wasn't the only fish in the pond of Sabaody High School, but he was the only fish Kid wanted. He wasn't even going to try answering any of the fucking questions as to _why_, he just knew it was so, and it pissed him off - it pissed him off to no end. Yet there wasn't much he could do about it, fighting was a lost cause; Kid was inconceivable stubborn to the extreme, but just 9 days and he was already losing his mind. He knew his behavior had been beyond shameful, that he shouldn't have been so selfish, but hey! Did he truly deserve such cold attitude? Even when Law couldn't avoid him - during various classes and meal times - he still did. He acted as if Kid didn't exist. Pah! Come on, how immature was he? Kid had finally had enough and now he was going to end it.

So there was his reason - and Kid believed it was a _pretty damn good_ reason - for doing as he next did. The furiousity he felt blooming inside was mirrored to near perfection in his actions; the poor boys inside didn't even have a chance to gasp before the door to the locker room was kicked in and Kid entered, a scowl set upon his face as he scanned the available areas. From the sound of it, there was a cluster of boys already in the showers, but Kid found what he seeked before it even came to barging in and leaving wet as a dog. Trafalgar stood offside in one of the corners, his small circle of friends close by - or those of them who practiced theatrics as well - his expression no less incredulous. Kid wasted no time making his way over, but even before that, it seemed to dawn on Laws face what was going on - his genius mind calculating the situation as it only _could_ be interpreted. Kid knew instantly when Law became very aware of _why_ he was there. Which was probably why the raven-head managed to dogde the first attack; though Kid wasn't trying to harm him, merely get a hold of him, so he could drag him somewhere private. Yet if Law continued this way, then there would be no privacy and Kid would just confront him surrounded by curious onlookers. That wasn't something the red-head wanted - and he doubted Law would either, if he knew what Kid had planned - so it was with great satisfaction, that he got a hold of a slim wrist - and at once every following struggle was futile. Laws only option was to keep up - for as not to keel over - as Kid practically hauled him along behind him.

Eustass didn't stop until they had reached the, now deserted, corner of the massive training hall, beneath the spectator benches. Only then did he allow Law to break free from his grasp - a venomous glare on the boys face. And only then did Kid realise Laws state of dress. No surprise that the raven head was scowling at him with murder in his eyes, Kid had dragged him from the dressing rooms without noticing his lack of clothing; all he wore was a pair of washed off jeans, leaving him bare footed and bare chested. And _damn_ if that amount of naked skin didn't bring up memories of their last encounter. An encounter that had ended rather foul, with Law looking much like he did now; completely and utterly pissed. It made Kid cower for just a split second, until he recovered, remembering his objective once anew. The anger from before rose again, though it was a slow build up this time, now that he had some means to fucking solve it once and for all; If Law cooperated, that was. Frankly, it didn't seem like the ebony haired boy planned to, as his offended attitude clearly indicated.

"What the fuck is this, Eustass?! I was in the middle of _changing_, if you didn't notice!" The words were hissed and Laws arms crossed over his chest, the defiant position going very well with his expression, the frown edged deep between dark brows. Yet it was those eyes, full of question and loathe that had Kids barrel flood over. That Law even dared to look at him this way took some serious guts, something Kid actually admired, but now was truly not the time for such admiration. Yet, however much that flippant attitude pissed him off, it still attracted him to Law even more so. _Man_ he was feisty, and Kid felt himself wanting to reach out and touch, if just to wipe off every trace of disobedience; one way or the other.

"_This_," Kid started, punctuating the word for good measure. ",-is what fucking happens when you go treat me like an old dishcloth. You think I am just something to trow away when satisfied?" Kid wasn't sure what of it - at least not yet - he had said that made Laws hackles rise so bad he actually bared his teeth, just like a pissed off dog. And Kid was actually startled when Law came at him - though he raised no hand, Kid still felt violated from that stare alone.

"_Satisfied?!_" Law bellowed - actually _bellowed_ - and Kid was beginning to wonder if that wouldn't attract people at some point; they may be secluded, but school had just ended not so long ago, there was prone to be people around, even in the gym halls. Law was obviously oblivious to such facts - or he didn't care - and simply continued where he had left off, trowing his hands up in the air; very much offended.

"How full of yourself can one be?!" Kids only response was a snort, but he tried to hold back, to not lash out yet and so he simply grit his teeth. It wasn't an easy task, the red-heads temper was equal to none, but Law was actually able to mum him, where everyone else failed. "If you had satisfied me I wouldn't have trown you away! Not that I fucking did!" Law was still yelling, though he then settled for loud hissing before Kid could tell him to keep it down, lest he wanted to be discovered. "All I've done is ignoring you! Nothing else, bastard!"

"Yeah and why the fuck is that?!" Kid was finally shaken out of it and retaliated at once, taking a step forward to invade Laws space, just as the raven-head did to him. Law didn't even flinch, he stood his ground and met Kids anger head on with his own.

"Because you are a selfish asshole with no regards for anyone but yourself!" Now, that was taking it a bit far, Kid honestly didn't think it had been _that_ bad. But if you asked whether he felt guilty now or not, he had to say yes. Not that it made it the least fair; Law guilt-tripping him wasn't fair, and _the_ _hell_ if that would make Kid apologize! But an apology wasn't what Law wanted either. Kid knew the bigger problem here was Laws pride. A pride that was probably more wounded than anything Kid had carelessly done to him that night, nine days ago. Law had been the one who had initiated this; nothing would have happened between them if Law hadn't started it - he had _made_ them happen. Something he had done without gaining anything from in the end; according to Law, that was obviously how he felt about it. But that was the gist of it; this wasn't the end, not if Kid had any saying in the matter. Unfurtunately, Kids own pride was as foolish and prominent as the smaller boys, and it was pretty wounded now, too, after Laws abusive words.

"I want you to leave me the fuck alone," Law then added, voice no less harsh, as he stepped to the side, having to pass Kid to make his way out, to escape. However, it was a shame to say he got very far. Law had little reaction time - and certainly no time to prepare himself for what came - before Kid had him by his shoulders and slammed him up against the wall behind them.

"No, you fucking listen!" Kid almost spat, truly so fed up with it all; it simply had to stop, and now. Initially there was shock on Laws face, probably mostly from the impact and he visibly winced a bit, too - but it was quickly masked over; Law was stubborn, if nothing else. However, it was Kid who bared his teeth now, intending to give Law a piece of his mind.

"August 26th," Kid started, but Law was already wriggling in his grasp, forcing him to grap both his wrists and he did so with one hand, so he could use the other to force Laws chin up as well, wanting eye-contact. ",-you cornered me in the basketball field and challenged me into a two-on-two, spewing crap about wanting to prove, that in regardless of muscle, even you could best me in any sport. Basketball, tennis, football, track-running... Of course you had ulterior motives," Law had been pretty still for the first part of Kids tale; a tale that was nontheless the truth and one Law was pretty acquainted with. But as the motives came into mention, Law was once again trying to break free, his mask slowly cracking.

"Will you shut up? This has nothing to,-" Kid silenced him with the only means he had, not liking the tone in his voice, nor the obvious panic; there was no need for Law to panic yet. He meshed their lips together, quick and raw, and swallowed the ensuing gasp from Law, breaking only when he was sure the raven-head was silenced. Only then did Kid continue, the blush blossoming on Laws cheeks not going unnoticed.

"I don't know how or why, but you bested me in everything. You're agile, fast and definitely stronger than you look... I thought the humiliation was the end to it, but clearly you wanted more than just humiliating me," Kid sneered a bit, but it was only because Law tried to avert his gaze again; he obviously didn't like where this was going, but Kid was far from finished. It was something he had since long come to terms with himself, but if Law needed to be reminded, then he would fucking remind him!

"So we made a bet on the last competition," Laws eyes closed and Kid had to clench his jaw to make them snap open again. Laws glare was furious, but this time it had no effect on Kid whatsoever; he knew he had the upperhand now. "If I won, I could ask whatever, you would even do my homework for a month... but if you won," Laws glare wavered a bit and Kid was certain he detected a bit anxiety, but Law was obviously trying hard to keep up the facade; feighing ignorance - albeit, Laws still furious blush didn't really help his case, it rather betrayed him.

Speaking of what happened those weeks ago... Before any of this started, before Kid had even begun noticing Law, _really_ noticing him, and as other than a fellow student, a callous fucker full of himself; it made him recall everything with clear insight, down to last fucking emotion. It was slowly riling him up and along with the current position he had Law in - the boy unable to do much in the death grip Kid had him in - made the want rise, too. The want Law had ignited in him, the lust he had provoked. Fuck. It was all Laws fault it had come to this in the first place. Those words he had spoken back then, the prize he wanted...

"You remember, don't you?" Of course Law remembered, Kid could see it all in his face; another piece of the mask cracking. "You said you wanted to make me yours,"

In all honesty, Kid had only lost that last competion _because_ of those words; not because they made him want to lose, he had just been so fatally distracted and he was pretty sure - at least now - that it had been Laws tactic from the beginning. Why else would Kid have lost? Their last contest had been wrestling; when it came to hand-to-hand combat, Law stood no chance against him, they both knew that. Yet all Kid had been able to think about was those _words_, and Laws hands upon him. It might make one think of why he had then agreed upon those terms in the first place? Well, problem was he had already agreed _before_ Law had voiced his wants; simply because he was a fool, too confident and pride too wounded from previous losses. He had been so sure he wouldn't lose and having Law do his homework for a month... well, that deal was pretty appealing. But he had lost - and whereas he didn't really regret it now, it was still slightly humiliating to admit; He wanted Law too. So it hurt. That Law had been ignoring him for over a week now, really hurt.

"What has changed?" Kid asked, voice kinder now, and he even slackened his grip on Laws chin, allowing the boy to lower his head and turn it away. Law wasn't very forthcoming with any reply, but Kid hadn't expected much either, he just really wished he had any idea what was going through Laws head at the moment. It couldn't just be because Kid had been so selfish, nor the pain he had caused; it may play a part, but Law just wasn't the type to back off just because of something like that. Unless Kid really had miscalculated him, but he seriously doubted so. Law was many things, but he had never stricken him as a coward; why else would he had come to Kid with such determination? With such vigor that it had left Kid helpless; a feat no one else ever had accomplished, and no one else ever would, he was sure. However, the red-head knew he couldn't make Law speak, unless the raven-head wanted to and whereas patience wasn't really his strongest side, he tried his best. Law did speak suddenly, though, his head rising and their eyes met again. What he said wasn't the answer Kid wanted, nor had expected, and it only made the previous debated anger rise to full flare once again; Law was clearly spiting him.

"You want to get laid so bad? That you come here and haul me off... Well, Eustass, your efforts are remarkable, but the answer is clearly n-,"

"Fuck you!" Kid spat before Law could even finish, but instead of tightening the grip he had on Law, he completely released him - only to kick out his legs and knock him down on the floor a moment later. Kid was straddling him before he could protest, pinning him to the floor and when Law finally came around, it was far too late. "Just fuck you," Kid spoke again, a growl in his voice and he silenced Law for the second time - though he'd had no time to speak - with another bruising kiss. Law really agitated him, drove him mad with anger. Yet also lust. It was such a dangerous, but very potent mix. Kid wanted to hurt him and devour him at the same time; wanted to crawl beneath his skin, inside of him and break down the defences from within. Sex, yeah. Of course he wanted to get laid - after that first time it had been impossibly hard to forget how blissful Law had felt around his cock. But it wasn't just _about_ getting laid, it was about _whom_ he wanted to lay with. If Law was too stubborn to see that, then Kid saw no other option than to _make_ him understand, with the only means he knew of; even though it might be bordering on sexual assault. Kid would show him, however, that side of him Law claimed he did not have.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Whether Trafalgar truly comprehended or not, it was clear he understood what was about to happen. As was it clear, it was not such turns of events he had seen coming, nor predicted; but where Eustass came into the picture, nothing was truly predictable - he should have known. Regardless of his efforts, it just wasn't possible to get Kid off of him, the red-head was too strong, especially so when there was something he wanted. And Kid had decided he wanted to prove something to Law, yet the only option he was left with was force. Law hated when he was left useless, unable to fight off whatever came at him. Kid was no exception, why did the brute have to be so fucking strong, anyway?

Law was helpless and beyond pissed, though whether it was truly Kid his anger was directed at, and not himself, he couldn't answer honestly. Because he felt that he had sort of dug this grave himself. And now he was falling into it.

His lips felt swollen when Eustass finally pulled away, allowing him to take in much needed breaths of air; or gulps of air was more right. Law wasn't allowed much recovering time, however, before he felt those thin lips now on his neck, teeth scraping over the soft skin there. It sent shivers up and down his spine and he gasped, trying anew to break free, but that was, of course, not possible. His hands were trapped and so where his legs - when Eustass tangled them with his own as he bend down - covering him in full. Fuck this. Was it even really happening? Was he going to get raped? And by Eustass Kid? And for what?

Laws brain was working on adrenaline only, panic seeping through his veins as much as he would hate admitting it. All in all, it was seriously hard to think, and with his body betraying him, reacting to the heat Kid emanated, there was little he could do to stop the lust from spreading through him. Law knew Kids body so well, _knew_ it in ways he wished he didn't; knew what pleasure he could gain from such close proximity - from Kids hands, his mouth... Not that the red-head had ever gone so far as to use his mouth for anything else teasing and biting. Always ever had their little arrangement been more to Kids favor than to Laws, really. Mostly because how hard it had been coaxing Kid into what he wanted in the first place; ugh if the brute hadn't been a real pain about something as simple as a kiss! Their first kiss... Which had been awful too, Law had to admit. Yet since then, Kid had improved - proven to be a fast learner - and now he took Laws breath away. Something he, in this particular situation, absolutely loathed him for. Law didn't want this. He didn't want to be reminded of their little bet, or of what he had said. He knew nothing of this would have happened in the first place, if he had just kept everything to himself.

His stupid attraction to Eustass Kid had, unfurtunately, started quite a while back. Around the time where Law had realised himself, that he was more into boys than girls. Or men, actually, since so far non of his other school mates had ever drawn his eye; no one but some of the younger male teachers, that was. It didn't help the case that he had been fourteen, juvenile and with awakening hormones; and to top it off, this highschool was for boys only. Yet, of course they had a few and quite young female teachers as well, which Law knew some of the other students were quite infatuated with. It was, however, Eustass Kid whom eventually caught his eye and from that moment, Law had been unable to do much, but try and resist. After turning 16, though, and having to sit by and watch Eustass go through his growth spurt - as he himself did, yet never in the same extent - the resisting part had become harder and harder. Not only did Eustass look older than his age, he was also positively sexy with his musculature and bloodred hair. Why Law couldn't resist red-heads, he knew not. It just did it for him. Completely. As Eustass had.

It was around the same time he had come up with his - not so - brilliant plan, as it had turned out to be. Then again, the euphoria it was to simply having beaten Kid in subjects he before had always been incomparable in - namely sports - was just bittersweet victory and definitely worth it. That Law had never expected to actually win, was another side of the medallion; one he had, by all means, always brushed off as calculated brilliance on his side. Yet the cold truth was, that it had probably shocked him as much as it had shocked Eustass. (And everyone else who had been there to witness it). There was not another single soul - besides their closests friends - whom knew about their little arrangement, though. Law knew he had to praise the gods that his tactic had worked, yet now... Everything had worked out better than planned; what Law had neglected to add in his calculating, though, was not only Kids unusual submission to the idea, going along with it against all expectations; it was the truth behind his own emotions that he had carelessly neglected to include. That he could oversee something so vital... But to his defense, he had never thought it possible. Mind you, it wasn't love. Damn hell it wasn't! Yet, what he felt for Kid was no longer just lust, nor mere attraction. He actually wanted to get to know him and, honestly - despite their not so satisfying first time - that hadn't really changed. As pitiful as it was, considering how he - at the moment - was currently pinned down by the same boy, whom had been so hard to ignore for the past 9 days, despite his efforts.

Kids mouth brushed over his again, soft lips lingering for a spell and though it was short lived, it was so tender Law forgot how to breathe. It was in that moment that he lost himself to Kid; to whatever he had planned and no longer could he struggle either. Want and need consumed him, and as if Kid knew, the red-heads grip on him losened, allowing Law to free his wrists. Instead of waking up from his current lust-induced haze, Law only fell deeper and used his arms to wrap around Kids shoulders, to drag him closer and not push him away, as would have been the logical decision. Their legs were still tangled rather clumsily, but Law managed to find some leverage to push himself up and arching off the floor, rubbing himself against Kid every place possible. It drew a growl-like sound from the larger boy and Laws arousal only spiked. The small, remaining part of his rational mind was chastising him and reminding him of how he would probably regret this later. Yet as it was now, Law could not find it in himself to care.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Laws sudden, feverent participation came as quite the surprise to Eustass, yet as soon as the realization hit him, he was beyond caring. All the better then. Kids hands traveled the expanse of Laws body, every place available to his touch was explored and quite thoroughly. Fingers rubbed over smooth skin and mapped every plane and crevice; though Law was quite skinny for a healthy 16 year old, it was not in a sick looking way. In some ways, Law reminded Kid of a girl that had yet to fully mature, but it was only the softness of his skin, slim waist-line and limber limbs that truly drew the relations. Law was defitinely male and wheras Kid would have been appalled about the idea, of doing anything even remotely sexual with a fellow student of the same gender, Law was the epitome of _bending the rules_. Law was different, plain and simple as that. He was attractive and seductive, and capable of waking emotions inside of Kid he had never given room to before. Lust, for instance, was just a small slice of the cake. The way he wanted Law equalled nothing, which was why Kid couldn't let it die either. Couldn't allow what they had had - as brief as it had been - to simply fade away. He was far from sure why that really was, but as long as it felt good, Eustass wouldn't just sit by and let it pass him.

He was quite satisfied with himself, once Law started to squirm beneath him - beneath his touch - as he drew lewd sounds and heated moans from the ebony haired male. It was becoming really hard to control his own want, with the way Law clung to him and Eustass had to remind himself over and over that he had an objective with this. No. He wasn't going to fuck Law - at least not here, not like this. That would be even more stupid and selfish than what he so far was accused of. Though he knew it must have crossed Laws mind at least once, when Kid had begun forcing himself upon him. Could be the same; Trafalgar was allowed to think and believe whatever he wanted, as long as there was room left for Kid to show him what he really wanted. Show Law that he did, in fact, care; though this was mayhap a strange and probably twisted way of doing so. Yet it was the only way in Kids mind to get the message across. And with Law now so responsive and aroused - a thing clearly felt when Law pushed himself against his thigh - the path towards his goal suddenly appeared very much within reach. It was with a great bit of reluctance that Eustass drew away, yet he did so to seperate himself a little from the temptation that Law was. He was not wasting time, though, and as soon as Laws limbs was untangled from his own, Eustass hands got to work.

There came a soft gasp, and a sort of questioning look from Law, the moment Kid had his only visible article of clothing - his pants - open. He started to pull the fabric down over slender hips and once the jeans were discarded to the floor, they were followed by a black pair of boxer briefs just moments later. Having Law completely naked and exposed beneath him, in full daylight, was a lot different from what Eustass had yet experienced with the ebony haired. Always had they ever sneaked off to hidden, usually dim-lit places, to grobe and fondle and kiss and touch. And their first time even, had been during the unexpected black out with just a single candle as their only light source. To say that Law looked a lot different naked, when Kid was actually able to see everything undisguised and without having to feel his way, well, that was a given. Didn't mean Law wasn't gorgeous as fuck, oh, he certainly was. As odd as it was to realise such, because it was sorta the first time he really noticed. Kid had to swallow around a lump slowly forming in his throat, yet his determination didn't waver even an ounce. He was dead set upon this and not even Laws obvious distress of being so exposed and laid out - as the only one - made him hesitate.

Laws chest was heaving with every breath he took, slow but shuddery, and Kid watched the movement for a moment, before reaching out. His tactic changed and, instead of forcing himself upon Law - since it was not really necessary any longer - it was with gentle hands that he slid closer, brushing his fingers over smooth thighs. Law was shivering more and more the closer he drew, yet that could very well be from feeling chill; the expansive gym hall wasn't as well heated as it probably should've been. If that was the case, Kid would make sure Law would forget everything about that soon enough; he would make him feel so hot and bothered, perspiration would gather on his skin ere Kid was done with him. Yet, he was in no rush any longer and Law was being pretty compliant, allowing Kid to guide him up against the wall - the both of them still seated on the floor - and he pressed their mouths together. Law wasn't responding at first and Kid slid his tounge out and over a lush bottom lip, already swollen from their previous kisses. It was slow and languid at first, Kid slowly coaxing the raven-head along with him and soon enough he felt hesitant hands brush over his shoulders, fingers eventually tangling in his hair. Suddenly it wasn't so sweet anymore, passion flowing feverently as they connected again; this time both on the same page, more or less.

Laws resistance wasn't completely gone, however, and once they broke for air, Kid felt the other boys palms press against his chest, having found their way down there somehow. It was cautious, not meant to push Kid away, merely to halt him for a bit and as he seeked Laws eyes, he found that the raven-head couldn't even look at him. It was no rejection, though, and Kid willed himself to be patient and wait.

"Wh.. what is this?" There was so much obvious confusion in Laws voice. The words were barely above a whisper, yet clearly heard as they were the only ones in the gym hall for the time being. Kid didn't know how to respond at first - at least not in words - so he cupped Laws face in his hands and lifted his hazy gaze to his own. His words were but a murmur when he finally spoke.

"Honestly? I'm not sure," Kid watched as Laws brows knit and formed a frown, but soon the ebony haired merely shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips.

"You're something entirely else, eh, Eustass-ya?" Kid couldn't help but crack a smile at that; neither was it left unnoticed that Law had returned to the old way of adressing him.

"You're the one who wanted me," His grin was still there, in fact it only grew when Law chuckled once, lowly, but also his smile widened.

"Yeah, I know," Law looked - for a moment there - like he wanted to add something else, but then changed his mind; then his eyes averted for a spell and he slowly breathed out, relenting.

"I guess I still do," Kids smile waned slightly, but the tightening emotion in his chest still stayed the same. It was what Kid had wanted to hear, though he'd actually expected it would have taken longer. But by all means, he wasn't complaining either; as long as they could go back to before; to whatever they had had, that was.

"So," Kid left the question unasked, feeling a tad akward for wanting it affirmed and Law cracked an eyebrow at him.

"So?" Kid heaved a sigh; apparantly there was no avoiding it. He indicated between them with his hand as he spoke.

"So, are we..?" Laws expression was a mask of indifference once again and entirely too hard to read. But by the raising hand and the fingers tangling in his fiery locks - Law using the grip to pull him in - and the lips covering his own, Kid concluded the answer could only be yes.

Guess he had won this one, after all.

When the kiss broke a short while after, both boys connected their eyes and said nothing for the next few minutes; until Law suddenly spoke.

"Any intention of continuing this, Eustass-ya? Else I am afraid, exposing me to this chill will be a waste sorely regretted later, I ensure you" His voice was nearly as emotionless as always, but Kid liked to see how the mischivious twinkle in his eyes were back. He couldn't find it in himself to refuse, nor did he feel like it. Besides, he owed Law a bit compensation and he hadn't changed his mind either, about showing him he wasn't completely selfish.

"Yeah. You better hang on tight,"

**September 18th. 2012. (Present.)**

Eustass sat up with a start and glanced around, disoriented. It was with a groan that he realised he had dozed off before ever having reached his bed. The television flimmered on the channel he had left it on, yet he hardly bothered to pay it much attention. Kid felt more exhausted than one should after just waking up and he had no fucking idea what time it was. His hands were clammy and brow wet with sweat; it was exactly like waking up from a nightmare, which it pretty much had been. He moved his legs out over the edge of the couch, touching them to the ground and felt the musculature in his back and neck ache a bit. Maybe laying down earlier, while watching TV, hadn't been the best idea. He had tried to avoid falling asleep, by watching some mindless, late-night TV-shows, but he guessed he just hadn't realised how tired he indeed had been.

Kid covered his face in his hands and tried not to think too much. Yet as usual, his mind was in sheer dissagreement with his dicision and Eustass had to supress a shudder when the recent memories from the dream resurfaced. Fuck. What he wouldn't give to be able to go back in time and change everything. No, maybe not everything. There was yet a few good memories in between, as drowned out they were by the rest, they were still there. Eustass had often thought about how that, very well, could be his reason for not loosing his sanity. (Though he a knew a few people who'd object to that.)

Eustass got up from the couch, albeit not without a bit difficulty; feeling groggy and tired as hell. He should really just go back to sleep, although in his own bed this time. He was pretty convinced the dreams would just pick up where he'd left them and for the first time in his life, Kid considered taking some of his sisters sleeping pills. They weren't just regular ones, but actually prevented dreams. His sister had a deeper, more psychotic problem than just being extremely emotionally unstable; on a brighter scale he was surprised how Shanks had been able to put of with her for so long. Yet that was going off subject. The pills... Taking them sounded like a sollution to his everlasting problem, if they just weren't so fucking addicting. And aside from that, Eustass was nothing if not stubborn; it was mayhap a living hell, but he'd be more than damned if he stopped fighting it. He was determined to end this, to overwin it and forget.

The TV was turned off by a simple click on the remote, leaving him standing in the dark as the screen had been the only source of light.

**A/N:** I don't know if it's wierd ending it there, but my head is finally empty. Well, where this chapter is concerned, lol.

Hey, how many of you thought Kid had a wife and kids when they were first mentioned? Just curious x3

As always; if any questions, don't hesitate to ask. And please review! You've no idea what it does for my motivation ;D *wink wink*

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
